◦'◦ Hinamori and Hitsugaya’s first date ◦'◦
by KaRisa-Hime
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori went in a trip to the real world so they can spent sometime together just the two of them. Can they really do that without the noisy people interfering HitsuHina.[The special chapter from the main story My Celestial Angel] R


**_A/N_** Finally post the One-Shot I promised you to wirte sorry if it took me long time to post it, Oh well nevermind I hope you will like it guys, and to people who didn't read _My Celestial Angel_ I think you should read it to understand many thing at the story .

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters. I only own Uzmai Kouri .

-

-

_Thanks a lot Goddess Of Crimson Sand for being my beta reader for this story -_

-

-

**◦.'◦ Hinamori and Hitsugaya's first date ◦.'◦**

-

-

-

Today was a special day to fifth division vice-captain Hinamori Momo and her boyfriend, the 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toushirou. Both of them took a permission to go in a vacation for three days at the real world .They were going to one of the most famous cities at the real world and also known as a CW ((Couples World)); of course it wasn't Hinamori or Hitsugaya's idea-- it was the idea of drunk vice-captain of the tenth division and the four eyed girl from the 13th division.

-

-

"Oi, Hinamori! Hurry up or we're going to be late," Hitsugaya complained in front of Hinamori's house. _' Why do women never give time any respect?'_ He was standing there for a while waiting for his girlfriend to finish putting her things so they could leave.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!" She finally came out. "Ano … it's my first date, Hitsugaya-kun, so I didn't know what I should wear." Hinamori wore black trousers and a pink shirt. "So what do you think?" she asked shyly.

"Oh…" Hitsugaya was a bit disappointed; he was hoping she would wear something like a mini-skirt or a tight dress. _'No! I'm not thinking about that; she is Hinamori! Anything she wears will be good on her… stupid Matsumoto… she is after everything bad happing to me…'_

**-**

**-**

**_Flash back:_**

-

_"Nai, taichou!" Hitsugaya looked from the book he was reading to his vice-captain who was sitting on her favorite couch. "What are you intending to do at CW with Hinamori-chan?"_ _Hitsugaya looked at his book again, flipping the pages. _

_"Well, we probably are going to ride horse or boats… and maybe shopping." _

_"Haven't you thought about hot springs?"_

_"No. It's too expensive, and I don't want to be a burden on Uzami." Uzami said she was going to share the payment for their trip with him if he agreed to take Hinamori there, even that place was too expansive. 'I don't think she has enough money… heheh, seeing her in human's prison will be a good sight to my eyes to see,' Hitsugaya thought meanly._

_"But you have to think about the hot springs, taichou! It's very important…" the blond vice-captain was saying while heading to the door-- _

_"Before…" He looked at her smiling face that was looking at him. _

_"… Doing _that._" She smiled._

_"MATSUMOTO!" Matsumoto ran out the room leaving the red-faced captain complaining. "STUPID! YOU ARE SO STUPID! I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT THAT!!'' _

**_Flash back End:_**

-

-

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you alright?" Hinamori asked bringing the young captain out to reality.

"Oh, sorry, Hinamori. I was just thinking…" He looked at her again and remembered her question. "You look great, Hinamori."

"Thanks, and you look handsome too." Hitsugaya wore a dark blue jacket that covered his black T-shirt and he wore navy jeans. ' _Oh my god, he's very hot! I don't know how I'm going to ignore girl looks at him,'_ she thought happily.

"Shall we go then?" He gave her his hand, just like what a prince would do to his princess.

"Hai!" Hinamori took his hand and start walking.

-

-

They reached CW before the sun set and entered the hotel Uzami booked from them. Hitsugaya asked his girlfriend to have a seat while he talking to reception man. The wonderful decoration of the hotel amazed Hinamori a lot; she understood why this place was very expensive.

"Hinamori." Hinamori snapped out her thoughts when she heard her boyfriend's voice. "C'mon."

"Hai!" She followed him to their room, which turned to be a majestic suite decorated with golden walls and ancient furniture.

"Wow!" Hinamori said happily. _'I didn't know the four-eyed was that rich. Maybe she inherited a lot of money from her parents…'_ Hitsugaya thought even inside of him he couldn't believe the four eyed would do all that without a reason behind it.

"The door on the west is the bathroom and the right door is the bedroom. I already took your thing to your bedroom," the hotel worker told them. Moreover, that made them realize that they were still at the living room of their suite.

"Oh, yeah… thank you so much, sir." Hitsugaya gave the worker baksheesh for his help and then the worker left but not before he said:

"By the way, congratulations! You're a newly married couple, aren't you?"

"Yeah we-- whatttt?!" The worker left before Hitsugaya could add anything. Hitsugaya ran to the bedroom and looked at what was inside, just like what he thought there was: a double western styled bed with a heart shaped pillows. He looked at the ticket Kouri gave him at the morning. _The Honeymoon Majestic Suite_ was the writing inside. _'That four-eyed… I'm going to kill her this time for sure!'_

"So cuttteeeee!" Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who was hugging the pillows. "I'm going to thank Kouri-chan when we return!" She seemed very happy. "We have to do that together, right Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Oh, why?"

"Because she chose this wonderful room for us?" She gave him and innocent look.

"Hinamori…" He headed to the bed and sat beside her. "But she booked a room with only one bed?"

"So what? We're used to sleep together, aren't we, Hitsugaya-kun?" She was a bit confused from his weird questions.

"Yes, but have you forgotten we are adults now?" He was trying to make her understand without saying that word. '_Damn you Matsumoto, for putting these things in my head!_'

"But Hitsugaya-kun! It's been only three weeks since the last time we slept together!" She was talking about that day when she had a nightmare about Aizen.

"THAT WAS BEFORE I BECOME YOUR BOYFRIEND!" He put his hands on her shoulders; "Hinamori, I'm no longer your childhood friend, I'm your boyfriend if ... that means I… we… do…" He started mumbling and that caught Hinamori's attention finally to what he was aiming to and that made her face become as red as tomato.

"Sorry Shirou-chan… I… I… I didn't understand…" She looked away from him.

"Baka bed wetter Momo." Hitsugaya grabbed her chin and turned her face to him; she was still avoiding eye contact with him; "You called me Shirou-chan." Hinamori looked at him with surprised when he said that. "Pay me." He looked at her as if he was a greedy man who is counting his money.

"Alright." She closed the space between their faces, kissed him lightly on the lips, and then broke apart.

"You know," Hitsugaya uttered, looking at her face that was close to him, "I don't really mind it when you call me Shirou-chan.'' He smiled to her.

"Oh well … then maybe I should stop calling you Shirou-chan." His eyes widened when he heard what she said; when he asked her to stop calling him that she didn't stop and when he wanted her to call him that, she didn't want to. What kind of mind did she have? "Have you forgotten we are adults now?" He finally understood what she was aiming: she was teasing him. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and pushed her to the bed. He was on top of her

''Shirou-chan…" She didn't know what he was intending to do.

"Not calling me Shirou-chan will not stop me from kissing you, Momo." He suddenly moved forward, closing the gap between her body and kissed her lip lightly. ''You're so kawaii," he teased. Hinamori glared at him before he captured her lips in another kiss and slid his tongue in to explore the warm caverns of her mouth.

_'Oh Shirou-chan, you are so sweet… I do not want this moment to end,_' Hinamori thought happily as she wrapped her arms around his back.

_'Coming to this place wasn't as bad as I thought… at least now I can enjoy this moment without anyone interfering,'_ Hitsugaya thought before breaking the kiss. He looked at her and said, "We still have couple of hours before dinner time. Why don't we take a rest until then?" He looked at her sweetly moving away from her.

"Okay," Hinamori simply answered and he smiled to her. She knew her face was red but that was why he was smiling.

"I'm going to take a shower." He stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. "Want us to take it together?"

"No!" She covered her face with the pillow. Hitsugaya laughed at her shyness before he entered the bathroom and close the door behind him.

Hinamori kept looking at the door Hitsugaya just closed. Nothing really captured her attention until she heard the sound of the shower come on. '_Maybe I should change to something more comfortable,'_ Momo thought and pushed herself from the bed. She opened her bag and started searching for her new pajamas she brought for the trip; of course, it was a loose pajama that covered all her body. She was too shy to wear her usual nightgown, which was a short and sleeveless nightgown in front of her boyfriend. However, to her surprise, she did not find it. '_It can't be! I'm sure I asked Rangiku-san to put-t-t… Oh no…'_

-

-

**_Flashback: _**

_'' Hinamori-chan where are you?" Rangiku started calling the young vice-captain as soon as she entered her room. _

_"Oh ... Rangiku-san... I'm taking a bath right now! Can you please wait for me?" Hinamori answered her friend from the bathroom. _

_"W-what? You are not done yet. Taichou is waiting for you outside." _

_"Oh no! I'm late! I haven't even prepared my things yet!" Rangiku looked at Hinamori's room and found that Hinamori had declared the truth. _

_"No, Hinamori-chan! Take your time! I will prepare your things!" Rangiku answered her. _

_"Thank you so much Rangiku-san!" _

_When Hinamori finished her she did not find Rangiku. It seemed she left before the younger vice-captain finished her bath, and her things were neatly prepared. _

_"Hinamori, are you done yet?" Hinamori heard Hitsugaya's voice from the outside. _

_"I have to hurry up!" She did not look at what Rangiku put in her bag. _

**_Flashback end:_**

-

-

Rangiku replaced Hinamori's things with other garments. Her pajama was replaced by a nightgown that was less covered than Hinamori usual nightgown; in addition, Hinamori's pants and long skirts were replaced by tightening dresses and mini-skirts. "Oh no, I can't wear this thing in front of Hitsugaya-kun! What should I do?!" Hinamori was cut off when she heard the sound of the shower coming off.

She returned her things to the bag, went back to the bed and heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. She closed her eyes as if she was sleep. He emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist, water still dripping from his hair; he looked at the sleeping beauty on the bed. _'I totally forgot that I'm not alone here…'_ Of course he couldn't walk around with his sexy body with a girl who was deeply in love with him around. He walked to where she was and looked at her beautiful face. On the other hand Hinamori was hoping he would not find she wasn't sleeping. Hitsugaya caressed her cheeks and removed some hair from her face. _'I can't stop myself from kissing her. _' Hitsugaya leaned in and kissed her forehead and finally headed to his things, which were on the other side of the room. With that the "sleeping beauty" on the bed was finally able to sigh in relief.

Hitsugaya opened his bag and started searching for something to wear. At least Rangiku hadn't done anything to his things. Something inside his bag caught the young captain's attention, _'The trip guide book_ '. Kouri gave him the book before he left to Hinamori's place; after all, she was the one who suggested this place to them. _'At least Uzami can be useful… she is better than that stupid Matsumoto! Maybe I should choose the restaurant Hinamori and I are going to have dinner through this._' Hitsugaya smiled as he brought the book out but something was inside and it fell down. Hitsugaya picked it up and looked at it. It was a small thing inside nylon. Hitsugaya's eyes widened and his face become red when he realized what was that thing was in his hand.

-

-

**_Flashback:_**

_Hitsugaya was brushing his hair in front of the mirror. He wanted to look perfect to his date with Hinamori, the love of his life. _

_"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Hitsugaya looked at the person who opened the door of his room. _

_"WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK BEFORE COMING IN FOUR-EYED?!'' Like usual, it was Uzami Kouri who looked at him as if she hadn't done anything wrong. "Don't look at me like this! What if I was naked when you came in?!" _

_"I'm not interested in seeing you naked anyway." She looked around her. "So that's how your bedroom looks like." _

_"What do you want four-eyed?" he asked her again. _

_"It's Uzami fuku-taichou or Kouri-chan; why don't you call me Kouri like Ichigo-san?" She glared at him. "Anyway…" She came closer to him. "I brought the trip guide book for you! Where should I put it?" _

_"Oh, thanks… I totally forgot it. " He pointed his finger to his bag and she went there and put it inside before coming to his side and whispered in his ear, ''If you don't know how to use it then call me and I will teach you how.'' With that she left and even Hitsugaya didn't understand the meaning of that. _

_Of course he knew how to use a book. _

**_Flashback end._**

-

-

Hitsugaya read the note Kouri wrote at the small thing...

_I knew you would forget to bring one so I prepared this one for you, because making babies in the first date is not a good beginning for couples. _

Hitsugaya could feel his head boiling. He would not forgive her this time. " **I WILL KILL HER FOR SURE THIS TIME!**'' He slammed the floor, making damages on it. He was really angry. How dare her, thinking he took Hinamori here to do that with her?! Hitsugaya's shouting woke Hinamori from her fake sleep.

"Shirou-chan, are you alright?" she asked in a worried voice.

"I'm alright, Hinamori… it's really nothing." Hinamori blushed when she realized that Hitsugaya was only wearing a towel around his waist. She closed her eyes and returned to bed; Hitsugaya understood what happened so he hid Kouri's thing and took his things to the other room so he could change without putting Hinamori in another embarrassing situation.

-

-

It was 8:00 pm and Hitsugaya had made a reservation in a deluxe restaurant so his girlfriend and he could spend a romantic evening together, just the two of them.

Hinamori was in their bedroom, getting ready for the dinner. She wore a dress that was in her bag (Which Rangiku put it in her bag.) and walked over to one of the standing mirrors that showed herself the full reflection. It was a black dress that hugged her figure and went all the way to the ground. Hinamori could not believe herself-- it was very beautiful. It was sleeveless and the neck was in a U-shape. It went low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage to intrigue any man on the face of the earth.

"Oh my god, I can't go out with Shirou-chan like this!" Her face was red.

"Oi, Hinamori aren't you done yet?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened as soon as he opened the door Hinamori. She looked very beautiful.

"Hinamori, that dress…"

"No, Shirou-chan! Don't look! I wasn't intending to wear this anyway." She gave him her back.

" I… I like it." Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya again. "It's so beautiful… please, can you wear it for the dinner, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya's face was red when he said that he liked the dress. Even though she didn't like it, maybe she would have to wear it in the end.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun, you look handsome." Hitsugaya was in a black suit and he was so handsome.

"Thanks. Shall we go?" He gave her his hand, just like what he did in the morning and she, of course, accepted it.

"One more thing." Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya's hand that rose to her bun and pulled it away to make her hair fall down. "It's better that way," he smiled to her before closing the door.

-

-

The dinner was peaceful and full with love. Hitsugaya was feeding Hinamori from his hand and she was doing the same except some moments, he gave her the dessert through his mouth. It was the best dessert Hinamori had ever had in her whole life.

When the dinner was finished, they went back to their room; Hitsugaya said that he was going to sleep in the living room and she could have the bed and even if she refused that he did not care and left to sleep in the couch.

-

-

**_Next morning:_**

"Hitsugaya-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, wake up!" Hitsugaya opened his eyes to see Momo's lovely face in front of him.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori bent down and kissed his cheek. Hitsugaya smiled to her before pushing himself up.

"Ouch… my back hurts…" He rubbed his back.

"I told you to have the bed but..." Hitsugaya cut her words off by his finger on her lips.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh… it's all right. I'm fine." His finger was replaced with his lips. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss more but she pulled away.

"Not now, Shirou-chan." She kissed him again and pointed her finger to the bathroom.

"All right." He stood up and left for the bathroom, after taking a shower he retuned to her but to his surprise, she wasn't alone. (( A/N: who do you think was with her .))

A lot of wonderful food was on the table beside her. "Time for breakfast," she smiled to him.

"No way… you made that by yourself?" he asked, taking another glance at the food.

Hinamori smiled to him and answered with, "Nope, the nice worker from yesterday brought here while you were at the shower. He said that the hotel's owners gave a free breakfast for newly-wed couples."

"Hinamori, that's not fair! We are not married," Hitsugaya answered her.

"But we are living as a one!" She looked at him with her puppy eyes '_I hope we will.'_

"All right then…" He sat on the other side of the table and started eating. Hinamori just smiled and ate her food too.

"Want to have a special dessert?" Hitsugaya winked to her.

"Shirou-chan!" She blushed.

"Anyway, where do you want to go today?" he asked her.

"Can we go to the cinema? I heard there is a great movie is going to be released today?"

"Okay. We can ride boats after lunch. What do you think?"

"Thank you, you are so sweet!"

This time Hinamori was the one who gave him the special dessert.

-

-

The two lovers went to cinema to watch the movie as they planned, which turned to be a romantic movie. Hinamori enjoyed it a lot and even Hitsugaya, who didn't like it, acted as if he was enjoying his time.

After having a light lunch the two of them rode the boats. Hitsugaya was rowing and Hinamori sat in front of him.

"Are you happy, Hinamori?" he asked, looking at her sweetly. They were in the middle of the lake and Hinamori was smiling to him happily.

"Of course I am. Silly."

"Will you sing for me Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh..." She lowered her face "Demo, I'm not good at singing."

"Don't worry, it's really all right." He waved his hand in front of him.' _That stupid four eyed told me that when two lovers are in the middle of the lake, the girl has to sing to her boyfriend…'_

"I..." Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori." I wonder what the others are doing now."

"Probably something stupid," he smiled to her and she returned it with another smile

-

-

**_At the same time in Soul Society_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rukia was shouting as she was walking around in room like a crazy beast.

"Rukia-san, please! Calm down!" Rangiku was trying to comfort her along with Nanao and Isane.

"How do you want me to calm down after seeing him flirting her in front of me, his wife?!" She slammed her head with the table.

"Yeah… that was so ugly, wasn't it, Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked his bald friend who was still under the shock.

"I don't care about Ichigo-- I want to know why she chose him over us." (**A/N**: if you want to know what they were talking about, check the next chapter of the main story)

-

-

****

Back to Hitsugaya and Hinamori:

"I really enjoyed my time today, Hitsugaya-kun. Thank you." They retuned to the hotel room after the sun set and Hitsugaya was on the bed watching the T.V in front of him and Hinamori was in front of the mirror brushing her hair.

"Don't thank me, have you forgotten that I'm your boyfriend?" he smiled to her before returning his attention back to the T.V.

"Yeah, too bad we have to return to Soul Society tomorrow." She was hoping to spend more time with him alone without anyone or anything inferring.

"We don't have to return so early." She looked at him again. "We can visit the amusement park in our way back," he added.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" He was really making her happy and she hoped she could return what he was doing to her. However, the book that was beside the table caught her attention, _'the trip guide book_ '. She took it from the table. _'Maybe I should choose something for him!' _To her surprise, a small nylon thing fell down so she picked it up.

"No!" That was the last thing Hinamori heard from Hitsugaya before she realized what it was. She looked at Hitsugaya, his face was as red as hers

"Hinamori, please! Let me explain!" She couldn't face him nor did she want to. Hinamori ran to the bathroom; Hitsugaya tried to catch her but she closed the door behind her before he can say anything.

"Hinamori, please! Open the door! We need to talk!" He knocked the door repeatedly.

"There is nothing to talk about, Hitsugaya-kun! I know everything!"

"No, it's not what you think! Please let me explain to you!" He got no answer.

"Hinamori, I don't really mind waiting here all the night."

"….."

"All right then. I will spite it out-- Hinamori, that thing is not mine; Uzami put it inside the book." Hinamori looked at the note Uzami wrote on the thing and realized that Hitsugaya was saying the truth. "Hinamori, I'm really sorry for treating you different and as if we were strangers; it's because Matsumoto put the idea of me bring you here to sleep with you in my head… that's why I tried to stay away from you… please forgive me… please…"

Hinamori, on the other hand, was feeling that her heart was ripped into pieces when she heard him saying that. _'Shirou-chan, I want us to do that more than you want, but… I… I… don't want you to know that I'm not a virgin, because if you knew you'd start asking who was he? In addition, If I told you who was he you will hate me because I gave my virginity to the man you hate the most, so please forgive me…'_ Hinamori opened the door and threw herself in Hitsugaya's arms.

"Shirou-chan, I'm sorry…!" Hitsugaya started rubbing her back to comfort her.

"It's all right, Hinamori. You don't have to apologize."

"Please promise me to stay with me and never let me alone!" Hinamori said pushing her self more in his embrace.

"I promise you, bed wetter Momo," he teased, grinning.

"Shirou-chan…" Before she could add anything, Hitsugaya captured her lips with his in a deep and strong kiss full in love. When they broke apart, Hinamori looked at him to see him smiling sweetly to her.

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun…" She looked at him shyly before she added, "Let's sleep together tonight."

"Really?" Hitsugaya teased her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you are pervert!" She looked angry. "What I meant is let's share the bed together."

"Alright, but don't wet the bed…" He winked to her.

"I don't wet the be--!" Hitsugaya picked her up bridal style and laid her gently on the bed.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh." He put his finger on her lips and laid beside her; he brought her closer to him. Momo yawned, a small smile graced her lips when she felt Hitsugaya's lips against her forehead.

"I love you, Hinamori."

"I love you too, Hitsugaya-kun and I will not love anyone else as much as I love you." Hinamori closed her eyes and fell in a long sleep.

Hitsugaya pulled the blankets over their heads _'Matsumoto , Ichigo, Rukia, Uzami… you were right: the angel I dreamt about is not real but from today, Hinamori is my new angel and I only love Hinamori.'_

-

-

Matsumoto was singing happily on her way back to the office. The vice-captain meeting had just finished so she could go to the office and drink as much as she wanted. She opened the door without knocking because she wasn't expecting anyone in the office now.

"You are late, Matsumoto." Matsumoto looked at the person who had just spoken.

"Taichou, when did you return?"

"Baka! That's not your business. Tell me, what the hell have you done to the office while I was off?" he asked her, pointing his finger to the sake bottles that were on the floor.

"Who brought this thing here?" she asked as if she was not the one who brought it. Hitsugaya glared at her.

"I will let this pass this time but why you didn't do any of the work for the past 3 days?"

"Taichou! That's not fair! You were enjoying your time with Hinamori-chan and I had to do all the work by myself!" She gave him an innocent look.

"That's not my problem." He stood and up got his zanpakutou that was behind his desk. "I'm going to the fifth division and I want all the paperwork to be done before the end of the day."

"Taichou! I can't do that! I'm not Kouri-chan!" She glared at him.

"Matsumoto, just do it or forget the idea about seeing your lovely sake bottles again." Matsumoto ran to the closet where she was keeping her sake in and found it locked. She looked at her taichou as he waved the key in front of her.

"Bye!" He left.

"TAICHOU!!! When did you become so mean?!"

-

-

Hitsugaya was in his way to the fifth division; he wanted to see his girlfriend before going to the 13th division. _'It's the four-eye's turn… I want to see her face when Ukitake tells her she is not allowed to do any paper work for the rest of the year! I'm sure she is going to have a heart attack,_' Hitsugaya thought meanly while looking at the key in his hand. He would get his revenge from those two for what they did to him at the trip. He stopped when he saw his girlfriend standing not so far from where he was talking to another girl. He did not see the girl's face because she was giving him her back. She had long blond hair with a pink flower clip on her hair.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori waved to him as soon as she saw him. Moreover, that made him take some steps forward toward her.

"Ohayo, Hina--" Hitsugaya's eyes shot open fully and his words were cut when the girl with Hinamori turned her face and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! I'm so happy to see you again!" the blond, beautiful girl smiled to him.

Those were the last words Hitsugaya was able to hear. He could see his girlfriend and the blond girl talking to him but he couldn't hear them. The key that was in his hand slipped from him and he did not realize that….

_She _is _real..._

-

-

**The end.**

**-**

**-**

**_A/N_** : Helllooooooooooooooooo reader I hope you like this One-shot I tried to make it funny, I hope you really like it , and also I thought million time before adding the last part did you like it, or not please tell me and don't forget to review or I'm not going to update the main story ◦'◦ My Celestial Angel ◦'◦ and don't forget that next chapter will be about Ichigo new girl friend

So review and get the next chapter soon .


End file.
